Time Out
by Faikitty
Summary: Akari isn't the best of dancers; Hirato, however, is. Hirato/Akari.


A/N: With this, I'm pretty much out of ideas for Hirato/Akari fics. If you want me to keep writing them frequently, you'll have to give me some suggestions.

This is for Azii, who's been having a bit of a rough time lately.

.

.

.

* * *

"Follow my lead."

Hirato's voice is quiet as he whispers close to Akari's ear, making it burn with the closeness of his lips, and the doctor finds himself wishing he could distance himself further from the other man. But etiquette won't allow it, and neither will Hirato's hand resting firmly on his waist and holding him close. "I don't know how you've managed to go your whole life without learning to dance properly," Hirato comments, gazing into Akari's eyes until the blonde is forced to look away. "You've attended balls before, haven't you?"

"Of course I have. I can waltz, if I must." Akari's voice is saturated with frustration. "But that is all. I don't dance, and nobody has ever expected me to, aside from _you_." It's true; the man is a doctor. People don't expect surgeons to be marvelous dancers, so he's never _had_ to learn how to dance. Hirato, for reasons unknown, took it upon himself to teach Akari when he found out, in light of an upcoming ball for members of Circus. Unsurprisingly, the tango is his dance of choice, and it's a living hell for Akari.

Hirato simply smiles a charming smile and tightens his fingers on Akari's hand as the recorded music skips and begins again. The doctor watches his feet when they start to move, trying his best to keep up with the tempo of the music and the quick pace of Hirato's steps. In spite of his attempts, he still manages to trip over his own feet mere seconds into the dance. Hirato leans down and helps him up with an amused expression on his face, and Akari wants nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his lips.

A few tries later, Akari finally manages to get the steps down by way of trying to keep Hirato from stepping on his toes. But just when he begins to feel a bit of confidence in his movements, Hirato stops and releases his waist, moving Akari's hand from his shoulder to _his_ waist instead. "If you can follow my steps, then you can lead. Try it." Akari hesitates, and Hirato leans in to add, "You won't be dancing with me at the ball. You ought to know how to lead as well."

Akari can't deny the truth to the statement, so with a resigned "fine" he clasps Hirato's waist and holds onto his hand. He stares down at his shoes as if debating on how to make his feet move, and Hirato has to start to lift his own foot up before Akari figures out what it is he's supposed to do. They move slowly at first but gradually pick up speed, and Akari even manages to raise his eyes from the floor for a time.

He's certain Hirato regrets his decision to allow Akari to lead when the captain ends up tumbling to the floor, Akari having accidentally stepped on his toes while Hirato was attempting to step back. He looks none too pleased as he stands up and smooths his shirt, but Akari returns his gaze evenly, his lips twitching as he fights back a smirk. Hirato turns away with a vaguely saddened sigh and approaches the music player, and at first, Akari thinks he's going to turn it off. But the tape resets, and Hirato turns up the volume before returning to the doctor's side.

"If you are going to falter like this, I'll have to show you how this dance is _supposed_ to go," Hirato says, somehow able to make the sentence sound like a threat. His hand returns to Akari's side, and he grasps the blonde's hand tightly. Akari automatically moves his free hand to Hirato's shoulder.

Then the room is spinning and Akari is frantically trying to keep up with the captain's steps and finding it impossible. Hirato is a fighter; his body is trained to move fluidly and quickly with no hesitation at all. Akari is a doctor; he's used to using his hands far more than his feet. He isn't weak and he isn't slow, but he's not meant to be a dancer.

_To hell with it_, he decides when Hirato shows no sign of slowing his movements. He lets himself be pressed against the other man's body, his head coming to rest just above Hirato's shoulder, and he gives in to the music, allowing himself to float around on the notes. He can feel Hirato's muscles flex beneath him as he moves, and he can feel the captain's warm breath on his cheek. The tango is a dance made for lovers, and Akari, his face flushed with what he blames to be heat, can understand why.

Akari is almost disappointed when the music slows and stops at last, and Hirato's steps calm with it. The captain doesn't release him immediately. "I believe you're enjoying yourself, doctor," he breathes, and Akari pushes away to regard Hirato with a mixture of irritation and thinly concealed longing.

"Twirling around with you like some princess isn't enjoyable," Akari retorts. But he allows himself to be pulled into a long kiss despite his complaints.


End file.
